


I need you

by lonelyrainbow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It's all fluffy, One Shot, first time for alex, i love first time stories so i wrote one, i really like this idea, the very first time, they are so soft, virgin!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyrainbow/pseuds/lonelyrainbow
Summary: So Alex is a virgin and tells Maggie. Maggie is a wonderful girlfriend and soft as always. Pure fluff and you know what ;) Post 2x08.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for all critics. Still trying to write better, so comments are appreciated. All mistakes are mine, not beta-ed.  
> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna talk or have prompts you wanna see: lonelyrainbow.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy!

They had been kissing. Long kisses, slow kisses and passionate kisses. Since they became officially a couple, they were lying very often on the couch. Maggie on top of her and Alex writhing underneath.  
Maggie’s hands wandering over soft and battle-scarred skin, brushing over the black sports bra more than she likes to admit. Alex’ hands wandering under Maggie’s shirts over her muscled back, caressing her sensitive sides.  
They kissed, mouths travelled south over necks and stomachs and backs, when it got too hot for shirts or sweaters.  
But Alex stopped them every time, when Maggie’s fingers slipped under the waistband of Alex’ pants.  
Alex’ look in Maggie’s eyes said it all. She was slightly scared, unsure and she certainly wasn’t ready at all. This happened a few times, but Alex never said anything to this situation, they just continued with their harmless touching and stroking. Maggie got slightly frustrated, but she didn’t wanted to push. It was all new to her baby-gay girlfriend and she didn’t wanted to scare her away.

The next time it happened, they didn't continue kissing. Alex began to talk shyly. Her face was beet-red. She couldn’t look Maggie in the eye. She had something to tell and Maggie was listening. Intently and with a little smile. Always that little smile.  
She was glad that Alex was trusting her and talked finally about what was occupying her mind.

„I...“, Alex blushed and was stuttering.  
„I have to tell you something. Something about....hm..something about me.“  
Her eyes wandered up to Maggie’s face. She smiled her perfect encouraging Maggie-smile. She was listening and nothing would make her laugh about her, nothing would shock her, everything would be ok.  
“What is it, Al?”, Maggie whispered and her hand caressed Alex’ nervous fingers and they stilled finally.  
“I have never…”, she was embarrassed. She took a deep breath and took all her nerves together.  
“I have done some things I’m not proud off in my college years. I was drinking a lot and partying. I dated a few guys.”  
She looked Maggie straight in the eye. Maggie was really wondering, where this was leading.  
“But I’ve never…”, she blushed again and whispered. “I never had sex with them. I know it’s all overrated, but I think the first time should be something special...Am I stupid?”  
Maggie squeezed her hand and Alex’ heart was beating so hard, she thought Maggie must hear it in the silence of the room.  
“That’s okay, babe.” Maggie smiled at her reassuringly. “It’s completely okay, I’m glad you told me. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
Alex’ eyes filled with tears and she tried to suppress them. She hiccuped a sigh and smiled finally. She was relieved that Maggie hadn’t laughed and understood.  
They hugged and Maggie felt Alex’ heartbeat.  
“It’s okay”, she whispered in Alex’ ear. Their lips met slowly, Maggie wiped Alex’ tears softly away and their tongues met again.  
When Alex had calmed down and they were lying in each other's arms on the bed again. Maggie’s thoughts were circling around the words Alex had told. She had to ask.  
“Babe, do you wanna talk about the stuff that happened in your college years?”, she was not sure, if she crossed some boundaries, but she was curious. “I completely understand if you don’t want to tell.”  
Alex’ hands stroked over Maggie’s stomach. Small fingers circling up and down her navel. It sent shivers down her spine. Alex was completely lost in her thoughts, but began to tell: “Like I said, I was drinking much. I was glad I was away from home. First time, I did not have to take care of Kara. I drank at parties. I danced and there were guys, who flirted with me.”  
She tried to calm her breathing, her heart hammering in her chest at the thought of her past. She regretted a lot of things.  
“Well the guys wanted something in return for the drinks they bought me and sometimes I was so drunk and mindless that I gave them what they wanted. But they never did stuff to me, I just…”, she stopped, she didn’t wanted to say it. Maggie’s fingers caressed her back through the thin layer of her t-shirt.  
“It stayed that way and I never had real feelings for a boy ever. Not in highschool, not in college or after. You are the first one. You are the first one, that I…”  
Maggie knew what she wanted to say. She understood.  
“I’m glad you told me. I will wait, till you’re ready and I will give you everything you deserve and need.”  
She put a finger under Alex’ chin and made her look up. “I’m not pressuring you into something you’re not comfortable with, okay?” Alex nodded and their lips met again.

They met on a saturday evening for pool. Alex in tight black pants, a black shirt and a blue-white blouse over it. Maggie came in a few minutes later. White shirt, tight jeans and a beaming smile to let Alex melt.  
Alex waited on their favorite table with two beers and the knowledge that tonight was the night. She talked with Kara about Maggie and her anxiety before their first time together. No word that this would be her first time ever. After she let her embarrassment behind her, Kara was giving her the advice she needed.  
“No pressure just enjoy. She loves you and you love her right?”  
She knew it would be right and she was ready. She felt nervous and giddy. She hadn’t almost slept at all last night.  
So they played pool and Alex was winning and winning and enjoying the view on Maggie’s butt. As was Maggie too, when Alex was shooting another ball into the sack.  
“Do you wanna come over to my place later?”, Alex asked casually. She wanted it to be a surprise and had something already prepared.  
“Sure why not, I can stay over and I make you pancakes tomorrow.”, Maggie smiled at her and took a sip of her beer.  
“That would be nice.”  
Alex smiled too and laid her hands around Maggie’s waist. She kissed her softly. Her tongue softly stroking over Maggie’s lip and the shorter woman gave her entrance. Both tongues began a sensually dance. Maggie pressed her body against Alex and Alex took a step back and leaned against the pool table. Everyone in the bar looked at them. They didn’t seemed to care, til M’gann brought another two beers to their table and cleared her throat. They parted with sparkling eyes and sweating hands. Alex smiled so broadly and Maggie knew something changed.

When they arrived on their bikes at Alex’ place, the DEO agent felt nervous and turned on. Her mind thinking about all the things they would do and she couldn’t wait to finally feel them.  
They entered the living room and Alex began instantly finishing the rest of her preparations. She lit up the fire place and turned on slow soft music. Maggie relaxed on the couch and watched Alex with knowing eyes. When Alex returned to her, they kissed and Maggie leaned forward to land on top of her.  
“Are you sure?”, she whispered into Alex’ ear and waited till Alex nodded.  
”Yes, there’s nothing I want more right now.”  
Kisses got wilder and sloppier. Maggie bit softly her neck and Alex moaned at the sensation. Everything Maggie did, made the feeling between her legs more prominent. Every touch seemed to burn into her skin. Her heart was racing out of her heaving chest. She wanted to close her eyes and just feel.  
She didn’t dare to close her eyes though, but when Maggie whispered huskily:  
“ Relax, this is all about you today.”  
She did and felt every lingering touch of fingertips and hair tickling her skin when Maggie kissed the thin line of stomach that was showing under her shirt.  
She blushed, when Maggie helped her out of her jacket and shirt. She wore a new bra just for her. “Wow, you’re so beautiful.”, Maggie whispered and kissed the new skin that was revealed. Alex’ hands caressed Maggie’s hair, while she was kissing and nibbling over her neck, cleavage and stomach.  
“Can I…?”, Maggie said and looked up at her. She meant the bra and Alex bend her back for more access.  
Maggie was a pro, Alex could see. One flick of her fingers and her bra was gone. Her chest was heaving rapidly. Alex tried to relax against the pillows again and brought Maggie up for a searing kiss. Maggie stroked her sides and with nimble fingers her breasts. Her nipples became stiff and sparks twitched through her, right into her core.  
The wetness between her legs became almost unbearable. She enjoyed it endlessly, that she was completely in Maggie’s hands and Maggie’s focus was only on her. Small moans escaped her lips with every touch and Maggie’s leg pressed against her more firmly. She squirmed with anticipation when Maggie lowered herself to take the stiff nipples one after another between her soft and warm lips and took a gentle suck. Alex’ breath hitched and she groaned loudly.  
“I need you…”, she groaned and brought Maggie again up for a burning kiss. Maggie’s hands fiddled with her pants and Alex became impatient and helped her with her pants and her matching panties.  
Maggie stopped and looked deeply into Alex’ eyes. Alex just nodded with sparkling eyes and a smile. “I need you. I want you. Please.”  
Maggie smiled and kissed her again. Her leg between the naked thighs of her girlfriend. She pressed slightly and Alex almost humped it.  
She paused again and under the waiting stare of her girl, she took her jeans and shirt of.  
“That’s better.”  
Her thigh lightly pressing against Alex’ center. Nervous fingers in her hair, on her back, squeezing slightly in her butt. They kissed longingly and passionate. Tongues met and lips got nibbled on.  
“I want you, Maggie.”, Alex whispered breathless.  
Maggie smiled again. She wanted to take her time not to scare her, but Alex wanted it, no anxiety just pure love and lust in her dark eyes. Maggies hand wandered softly over her side, over her navel and between her legs. She took her time, grazed slowly up and down over silky skin, never touched where Alex wanted. Alex tried to press herself into the finger of her girlfriend. As Maggie finally touched the small bundle of nerves, Alex let out a loud “Oh my god!”  
She never felt like this before. Not even when she tried to touch herself. Maggie drew little circles, softly at first, but when Alex started moaning louder, she made them more firm.  
Alex became a moaning mess under her. Her head thrown back, her back arched, she had never felt this good. She whimpered when Maggie stopped and her finger travelled south.  
“You feel so good, babe. I don’t want to hurt you, so say stop, if you feel uncomfortable or you don’t like it. Just relax.” Maggie was talking softly to her and her fingers switched between circling the swollen nub and circling Alex’ entrance. Alex moaned again, but nodded.  
Everything felt like an amazing fire on her body. She was feeling everything tenfold and the sensation heightened, when Maggie softly entered her finger. She waited a sec and watched Alex’ face.  
“Please”, Alex whimpered. She started moving slowly. The wetness made the finger go in easily and Alex felt no pain, no sting, nothing but fulfillment.  
The moaning increased with every soft thrust inside and Maggie’s thumb brushed against her nub. Alex saw stars behind her eyelids. But the friction wasn’t enough and she wanted more.  
“More.”, she whispered and blushed with a big smile to Maggie.  
Maggie complied with the next thrust and added carefully another finger. Alex felt stretched out, took a deep breath, but smiled again a few seconds later. Maggie moved slowly and bend her fingers.  
“Oh god.”, Alex shouted almost at the sensation. Everything felt tingly. Her heart, her toes and her fingertips. Maggie smiled and kissed her. Soft moans and groans filled the warm room.  
“Faster, please”, Alex whined and Maggie did. She increased the speed of her fingers, but moved softly against her.  
“You feel so good, baby”, Maggie whispered in her ear. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”  
Alex was seeing stars and then the warmth exploded in her body. “Oh god!”, she groaned.  
The walls around Maggie’s finger tensed and then she went limp underneath her.  
“Wow”, she said with a breathy voice. “Wow.” Alex felt butterflies in her stomach and was tingly all over.  
Maggie placed herself next to her and caressed her skin. A soft smile on her face.  
“Are you okay?”, she asked just to be sure.  
“I am more than okay, that was…” Alex eyes sparkled with wonder. “Wow”, her voice was raspy. “You are incredible, wow.”  
Tears formed in her eyes, happy tears. She has never felt like this before.  
Maggie settled half atop of her and hugged her. Soft kisses over her neck. “You are.”, she whispered in Alex’ ear. Alex calmed down and got the feeling in her legs back.  
Maggie held her the whole night and caressed her silky skin. Alex snuggled into her and felt relaxed for the first time in a very long time.

The next morning, Alex woke to the smell of pancakes. A smile crept over her face at the thought what happened the night before. She slipped out of bed and every step brought back a reminder what happened. She was a little sore but the tingling between her legs turned her already on again.  
Alex hugged Maggie from behind and kissed her neck. “Good morning, beautiful.”, she greeted her girlfriend in front of the stove.  
“Good morning, baby.”, Maggie turned and gave her a slow passionate kiss. “How are you?”, she asked softly.  
“I’m good. More than good, a little sore but I’m feeling incredible.”, Alex beamed. “Thank you for making this so special.”, she whispered and kissed Maggie again.  
“Anytime”, Maggie beamed back.


End file.
